Davis Explodes! The Icy Fountain Of Love
by AnimeLuver
Summary: Davis gets really mad and runs away and runs into some new characters.
1. Default Chapter Title

Davis Explodes! The Icy Fountain Of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I also don't own Prozzak.  
  
A/N: Hi guys! Just so you know I like ALL Digimon characters and don't pay attention to the mean things Davis says when he's mad. He don't mean them. I know I'm a Daikari fan but I think Takari is good to. Unfortunattly I THINK it's going to happen so I have an idea. Don't worry I have a suprise in store for Dai-kun! This story WILL contain Takari and some other things to. Please R&R and no flames.  
Anime_Luver  
%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
It figures! Another day of being ignored. The only girl I love.. Well besides relatives.. Ignores me and hates me.She dis-agrees with everything I say and agrees with everything TK says. I know I know! I usually call him TJ but that's because I'm jealous of him I mean, Who wouldn't?? But.. I dunno how much more ignoreing I can take.   
"T.K's right. We shouldn't stay too much longer in the Digi-World it's not a good idea." Kari says.  
"Why? What's wrong with staying a little longer?" I ask.  
"What do you think Davis? We could get trapped in here!"TK yells.  
"Well how was I supposed to know that TB?? YOU'VE BEEN IN THE DIGI-WORL LONGER THEN ME REMEMBER!!" I say with a hint of anger.  
"huh?" T.K says.  
"Relaxe Davis TK didn't mean it." Kari says.  
"Sure whatever." I say walking back to the t.v.  
"Davis?" TK says.  
I just ignore him and go through the t.v back home. A second later TK and Kari and behind me.  
"Davis you really should be more careful, you need to learn more about the Digi-World. You should let me lead for a while." TK says.  
"Ya. Thats a good idea! I agree with TK." Kari says.  
"Well you know what?? I DON'T AGREE WITH T.K!! I DON'T CARE WHAT HE SAYS OR WANTS OR DOES!! AND YOU KNOW WHAT KARI??? I'M SICK OF BEING IGNORED!! I'M SICK OF YOU TREATING ME LIKE DIRT AND YOU KNOW WHAT?? I HATE YOU BOTH!!!" I scream and walk outta the room.  
"Davis wait!" T.K says. I turn around and punch him square in the nose, turn around and run away.  
  
~Changing POV~  
  
I sigh and get to my feet and start walking. I'm not used to Japan so I can't travel too far. It's a nice place! I hope we end up moving here! I'm from Canada. It's a nice place eh? I love it here in Japan! It's especially nice to visit Odaiba, the place in all my dreams! I decide to walk a little faster, I'm so excited! I'm heading toward the high-school, a small part of my dreams but it's still a part of it. The major part of my dreams unfortunattly are just fantasy, well I think so anyways. I walk on in silence looking at my feet. It'd be great if I met the people in my dreams but.. Well never mind I'm babbling.. And why am I talking to myself? Oh well. I keep walking towards the building when suddenly I'm rammed into and I fall to the ground with a thud.  
"OW!! Geeze! Ow!!" I say rubbing my side.  
" sorry about that." Says a familiar voice. I look up and into the mans eyes and scream in horror.   
"Davis!!" I yell.  
"ALLY!" he yells in tune with me.  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME??" We both yell in tune.  
I put a hand to his mouth before he speaks.  
"Y-Your the guy from my dream..." I say.  
"A-And your t-the girl from mine..Well you look a little different without the wings." He says.  
I look into his eyes curiously. "It really is you.." I say.  
" This is incredible!" He says wipeing the tears from his eyes and face.  
"Well the wings and everything.. My appearance is what I look like in chat... And Felis is my home-planet in chat." I say giggling.  
"Wow! This is so freaky." He says continueing with his face.  
"What's the matter?" I say cocking my head.  
" You remember Kari??" He asks.  
"Ya of course." I say raising an eyebrow.  
"Well I got in a fight with her and T.K.." He says.  
I laugh, "Well you guys always were fighting but since I was around you never really mentioned Kari.. You don't like her?"   
"Well.. That was the problem, she ignored me and I really liked her but.. Now I hate her.." He says letting a single tear go down his cheek.  
"Oh.. I'm sorry." I say wipeing the tear from his face. "I didn't know." I say.  
"Huh? It's alright. The worst thing is I.. Hit T.K.. Really hard." He says. He takes his hand and touches my hand and then pulls back.  
" This is so freaky.." He says stareing straight at me.  
"I know." I say.  
" Hey Ally.. Do you remember this??" He says pulling out a sheet with words on it. He clears his throat and looks at me. "Don't laugh but.. Can you remember this??"  
"Go on! I'm listening!" I say with a smile.  
"S-Sorry I'm a little nervous." He says.  
" Here don't read it to me.. I'll read it it's o.k!" Is ay taking the paper from him.  
"Thanks.. Just read the last part." He says.  
"O.K" I say reading from the highlighted part.  
If I were a lawyer I would argue for the right to kiss you passionatly  
And if I were a teacher I would re-write history so you would end up with me  
And if I were an architect then I would be busy drawing up the perfect plan  
But of all of these things above so alone is the only thing I am  
  
Oh ya  
Oh ya   
Oh ya  
Oh ya..  
Pretty Girls make me nervous  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on..  
Pretty girls make me nervous  
Oh ya  
Oh ya  
Oh ya  
Oh ya..  
Pretty girls make me nervous  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on..  
WHEN THEY'RE AS PRETTY AS YOU!!  
  
  
Repeat chorus  
  
I look up at Davis. "And you ended it with 'Will You Marry Me'.." I say.  
" Ya I did... You remember..." He says looking up at me.  
I look at him and start laughing.. "Well of course! How could I not?" I say pulling out my lap-top and typing then I give the computer to him. He looks at it and then back at me.   
"You wrote out the whole story..." He says in awe.   
(The story is Strangers In The Digi-World I posted half of it on FF.net but if you want I can post it all so you can all understand Ally better and what they talkin' about kk?)  
"Ya.. I didn't want to forget anyone." I say.  
"Hey... Do the others all exisist??" He asks.  
"Well Krystle, Hayley, Angela, Mesenko and A-Cat all exist. (Mesenko and A-Cat don't irl :P)" I say with a smile.  
"wow... Unbelievable." He says.  
"OH YVONNE WILL BE SO EXCITED TO MEET MATT!!" I say jumping to my feet.  
"Ow!" I say grabbing my side.  
"You o.k?" He asks.  
I look over at him and blush lightly, "Ya I'll be alright."  
He gets to his feet and streches. "I'm really sorry about that.. I was so mad a-!" He started.  
I put a finger to his mouth. "It's alright! I understand! And I'm o.k and thats all that matters right?" I say.  
"Well uh... Ya!" He replies.  
"Come on show me where they are." I say.  
"umm... Maybe it's better if I wait until they cool down.." He says looking at his feet.  
"Well then.. You wanna come with me? We'll go get Yvonne and Krystle from the mall." I say motioning toward the mall.  
"Uhh.. Sure." He says.  
  
~Changing POV's~  
  
I follow Ally.. How weird to find out my dream friends were real people.. Ally looked exactly like she did in the dream except for the fact right now she doesn't have any tails or anything else weird. And also she wasn't wearing an evening gown. Right now she was wearing tight flare hip-hugger jeans with a red t-shirt that cut above her naval so it was showing. Her brown/blonde hair was to her shoulders and nothing special. The outfit she was wearing really made it look like if she had the chance she could dance well to fast songs.   
"Hey Davis.." She says looking behind her.  
"Huh? What?" I say coming back to the real world.  
"Umm.. Why are you looking at my butt Davis??" She asks giving me an amused look.  
"Huh?" I focus my eyes and realize that I was looking at her butt. "Ack! I'm sorry I was zoned out." I say blushing deeply.  
She giggles in amusment which makes me blush deeper. She smiles happily and then keeps walking. I follow closer so I don't zone out again. She looks back at me and flashes me a smile. She pulls out her computer and puts on Prozzak music. I guess she really did like Prozzak! Just like the dream! She puts on the song Feed The Night and then puts her back pack away leaving the music on. I watch her and decide I was right about the dancing thing she was really good at moving her hips! :D We enter the mall and walk to the Food court where Yvonne and Krystle are.  
"Turn up the volume!!" Krystle says.  
" You got it!!" She says doing so.  
"Come on baby feed the night! Come on Simon feed me! Loosen if you feel uptight! Milo you so crazy!" The music goes. Must be some weird Canadian music I guess.  
"You aren't used to this are you Davis?" Ally asks.  
"No.." I say shakeing my head.   
" Do you know how to dance?" She asks.  
"Well ya.. But not that good." I reply.  
"Hey Ally... Isn't that Davis??" Krystle asks.  
"Ya! And Yvonne.. Matt is here!!" Ally says as Yvonne squeels away.  
"You like to dance Davis?" Ally asks.  
"Well ya a little.. I'm not a good fast dancer yet.." I say.  
She turns on the ever famous Monday Morning song and grabs my hand.   
"This is fast and slow in one!" She says.  
I put one hand on her hip and the other in her hand. She puts one hand on my shoulder and of course I have the other.  
"How do you dance like this Ally?" I ask.  
" I'll show you." She says takeing lead. She guides me in a series of twirls and movements.  
"Hey Ally?" I start.  
"Ya?" She replies.  
"Do you really have a Digimon?"I ask.  
"Me?No of course not! Digimon don't exisist!" She says with a laugh.  
" Yes they do! I have one!" I say.  
"You what? Your putting me on!" She says with a ya right look.  
"It's true! I'll show ya when we go to find the others! Then we can get Shadowmon back for ya!" I say with a smile.  
"Shadowmon!! Really you can do that Davis??" She asks.  
"Ya sure! I'm the leader of the Digi-destined I should know!" I say with a smirk.  
"ALRIGHT!" She says giving me a quick hug. "Let's go!!"  
Man Canadian's sure are touchy feely... Weird.  
"Not all of us!" Krystle says while Yvonne giggles in the background.  
"I'm ready to go see Matt!!" Yvonne says picking up her shopping bags.  
"It'll be nice to see them all!" Krystle says doing the same.  
"Let's get outta here!!" Ally says walking towards the door, "Umm.. Where are we going?"   
I sweatdrop. "The park..."  
"Oh o.k!! Umm... Where is that??" She asks.  
I sweatdrop again, "Just let me lead."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Davis Explodes! The Icy Fountain Of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own anything o.k?? O.k! On we go!!  
Anime_Luver  
A/N: I been asked alot of things about thins story.. Yes the title is taken from   
Ranma 1/2's episode "P-Chan Explodes! The Icy fountain of love.   
Now if you look through my stories on my profile you'll see a series called   
Strangers In The Digi-World. This is Ally and the others dream. It will make alot more sense once you read the story! Ja Ne!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
I'm walking right behind Davis. This is so weird but I love it! Davis is just like he was in the story.. Well besides the fact that he's in love with Kari. But hey! I met Davis in the dream by Sora and Tai jumping out from behind a bush. I met Davis when I saw him and the others hideing so I wouldn't have known if he liked Kari anyway...  
"Are we there yet?" Yvonne calls from beside me.  
"Almost." Davis says, "You guys really relie(sp?) on cars in Canada don't you?"  
I laugh, " No we usually use scooters, bikes, motor-cycles and cars!" I correct.  
"Ally, Ally, Ally!" Krystle says from behind.   
"Shuddup!" I yell at her.  
"Make me!" She calls back.  
"I will!" I say.  
"....."  
I smirk at her and keep walking. I look at Davis and laugh as I see he has a funny look on his face.  
"What's so funny?" He demands. I give him a pouty face.   
"Something wrong Dai-Kun?" I ask. ( Read Strangers In The Digi-World and you'll under stand!)  
"Uhh... N-No.." He says.  
I giggle again. "Lighten up man I won't bite! I may have been a witch before but you were the one who found Sahara and saved my life!"   
" Ya that was soo sweet!" Krystle says.  
"Better then you punching out Wes!" I say.  
"I barley remember any of the parties or anything.." Yvonne says.  
"That's cuz you and Matt were too busy sucking face!" I say.  
" Oh ya!" Yvonne says.  
Davis starts laughing. "I remember that!" He says smirking. "Oh we're here!"   
" Oh and there they are!!' I say pointing. Davis then dives behind my back.  
"Just like the dream!" I say rolling my eyes. "Always hiding behind me."  
"Matt!!" Yvonne yells.  
Matt turns around hearing his name called. He takes one look at Yvonne and his eyes widen. "YVONNE!!!!" Matt yells as Yvonne runs and jumps into his arms.  
"We're all together again." I say.  
"Well not really.." Krystle says, " For one thing Wes isn't here." She says as Wes taps her on the shoulder. She turns around and screams.   
"YOU HAVE SOME NERVE COMING TO ME AFTER THAT STUNT!! TAKE THIS!!" She says punching Wes in the nose again.  
Mesenko and A-Cat come running up from behind us followed by Nick.  
"YOUR HIGHNESS!!!" Mesneko and A-Cat say bowing in front of me.  
"Ya Ya!" I say with a smile.  
"I found Nick!!" Mesenko says hugging him.  
"KEN!!!" says A-Cat tackling Ken to the ground.  
"A-Cat!! Y-Your here!! AND ALIVE!!" He says.  
"You betcha" she says with a quick wink.  
"Well Davis... Pretty nice eh?" I say looking behind me.  
"Ya... Almost everyone's back together again." He replies.  
TK and Kari then walk up to us.  
"Davis!?!?!" TK screams he raises his fist and throws a punch at Davis.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
I look up expecting to be in the hospital or something but when I look up I'm in the same place and un-harmed. I cock my head then I see that Ally is holding TK's fist in her hand. TK looks EXTREMLY stunned. Ally smirks at TK and then squeezes his hand really hard. TK starts yowling in pain and Ally is glareing at him. She then releases his hand and TK starts shaking it like mad.  
"A-Ally!" TK and Kari scream.  
"Hmph! What about me?" Ally asks flipping her hair.  
"B-But-" TK starts.  
"You thought I was just a dream person eh? Well I guess I proved you wrong!" She says smirking at TK.  
"Ally... Why did you do that?" Kari asks.  
"Well I'll naturally protect Davis! Even if he does love you." She says. "Davis.. You alright??" Ally asks looking behind her.  
I nod stunned and stand up.  
"Kari.. You be nice to Davis or I do the same thing to you as I did to Yolei!" She says.  
"No Ally no!" I say.  
"No not that Ally please no!!" Kari says.  
"Hmph! I gave you your warning now! You get another chance but only one! You have no right to hit Dai-kun!" She says.  
"But he hit me!" TK protests.  
"Yes well you guys should have been nice to him! If you were he never would have!" She says. "Now that's enough!" Ally says flipping her hair and walking off.  
I drop my mouth open in suprise. Wow! I guess almost dying for someone really pays off! I get up and take off after her but then I stop and walk over to Yolei and Cody.  
"Hey Yolei! Ally's back!" I say.  
"Shut-up Davis! Ally isn't real!" Yolei screams.  
"Wanna bet? Follow me!" I say walking towards Ally.  
Yolei sighs and gets up and follows me.  
"Hey Ally! I got a suprise for ya!" I say pointing to Yolei. Ally turns around. And laughs.  
"Hello Yolei!" Ally says in a sing-song voice.  
"AHHHHH!!! I-It's ALLY!!!! HELP ME!!" Yolei says before fainting.  
I watch as Ally starts laughing like mad. "You'd think I punched her and sent her alone into the middle of the Digi-World." Ally says with a smirk.  
I laugh and then nod. Life's gunna be great with Ally and the others.. Well besides Angela, Hayley, Josh, Lenny, Chris and most likely Wes. I smile to myself. It's gunna be great!! I mean I have Ally, my personal body-guard, partier and well... n/m I don't wanna blush. I have Yvonne, the chatterbox. Krystle the fun one. Mesenko the loyal one. A-Cat the clean-freak and shy one. And Nick the other guy for me to talk to. Well... *shrug* It's gunna be great.. Oh! We better get them all their Digi-Pals back! I can't wait to see Shadowmon, Panteramon, Chatterboxmon, Fidomon, and Dustbunnymon again.  
"Hey guys!" I say as everyone stops what their doing. "Let's go get your Digimon!"   
"ALRIGHT!!!" Ally says with a cheer. "Shadowmon here I come!!"  
"Will I get one this time??" Nick asks.  
" Probably.." I say not sure.  
"Oh but I hate my crests!" Ally says pouting.  
"You got one good one!" Krystle says.  
"At least your isn't the crest of Chatting or Smartness!" Yvonne says rolling her eyes.  
"Ya I guess." She says.  
"Well let's go!" I say walking to the school.  
  
~At school~  
  
" Well here we are.." I say.  
"WAHOO!!" Ally says sticking her hand into the computer screen.  
"I GOT IT!!" Ally says pulling her crests out! "OH THEIR BACK!!" She says hugging them. " The crest of Negitivity and Careing is back!!"  
"MY TURN ALL MOVE ASIDE!!" Krystle and Yvonne say shooing her away and doing the same as Ally did.  
"Still crest of fun!" Krystle says happily.  
"And I still got Chatting.. WHYDOYOUSUPPOSETHATISALLY??" Yvonne says.  
"Umm... I dunno Yvonne.. You tell me." Ally says sweatdropping.  
"Just shut-up and kiss me!" Matt says as him and Yvonne make-out like usual.  
"Our turn!" Mesenko and A-Cat say running to the computer screen.  
" I still got loyalty!" Mesenko says.  
"And I still have cleanliness and shyness." A-Cat says.  
Nick comes up to the computer and sticks his hand in the screen and pulls out a crest. "It's the crest of sweetness." He says.  
"Well let's get you your Digimon." I say, "You know the words!"  
"DIGIMON APPEAR!!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
Please R&R and no flames. If you get the chance read   
Strangers In The Digi-World you should. O.K I'll shut-up! If you want some info on any of the characters or anything my e-mail is Bulma_Vegeta@planetnamek.org  
Good day! Ja Ne!  
Anime_Luver  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Davis Explodeds! The Icy Fountain Of Love part 3  
  
Disclaimer: I dn't own Digimon or anything. Well I own Ally, Mesenko, A-Cat, Nick and the other new characters.  
Anime_Luver  
  
A/N: Here's the next half of the story guys! Enjoy!   
  
()()()())()(()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
A flash of white light fills the small room quickly and then fades. I look down at my heals and smile seeing a little shadow at my feet. (Shadowmon, a shadowy Digimon it's life is a mystery along with it's true appearance. Very few people have ever seen what Shadowmon really looks like.)  
"SHADOWMON!!" I scream happily.  
I look over to Krystle's heals and see her Digimon Panteramon stareing up at   
her. (Pantheramon a very beautiful panther-like Digimon. She's very agile and loyal to her master.)  
"Oh Pantheramon! It's so great to see you!" Krystle says hugging her Digimon.  
I laugh and look to Yvonne hugging her fast talking little Digimon. (Chatterboxmon, a fast talking fox-like Digimon. She may be annoying at times but shes a hell of a fighter when she wants to be!)  
I look over at Mesenko whos on her knees patting her dog-like Digimon. (Fidomon one of the loyalist Digimon of them all, he'll do anything for a friend and only fights when he has to.)  
I looks at A-Cat and laugh seeing her trying to stay away from her Digimon.. Not that I blame her... ( Dustbunnymon a Digimon that mainly lives in dusty areas like under beds. He's very mysterious and shy.)  
I look at Nick and cock my head trying to figure out what his Digimon is. It's a bird-like Digimon with a long beak that he's using to poke Nick in the legs with.  
(Pokemon (Haha!) a bird like Digimon that likes to Poke people.)  
Davis walks over to me and looks at me curiously.   
"Hey Ally.. Have you ever seen Shadowmon's true form?" He asks.  
I laugh and nod, "Of course I have!"   
"I don't remember that part in the dream." He says.  
I cock my head, "You mean.. That in your half it was mostly your point of view and switched to mine only sometimes? Mine was the oposite.."   
" Ya it was." He says.  
"Cool! You'll haveta type it up for me and we'll trade!" I say.  
Suddenly a voice is heard from every corner of the room.  
"Hello Digidestined! I'd like to say that since you have found out that your dream was partly real I have something for you.." Says a man's voice.  
"You mean?" I start.  
" Ally I will give you back your mansion in the sky and your pair of wings.I'll also give you all your animals." he says.  
I scream happily, "MY HOUSE!!"  
"But you aren't getting back your powers!" He says.  
"Bummer.." I reply.  
"I must go.. I have given you this but only this.. Take care Digidestined and be careful!" Says the voice.  
"I don't like the sound of that..." Nick says.  
"Neither do I.." A-Cat says.  
"Hey Ally can I live in your mansion again?? Just like old times??" Mesenko asks.  
"OH AND ME TO!" A-Cat says.  
"Well.. If it's as big as it should be then sure but it depends..." I reply.  
"Ally you think that maybe we have some more bad guys to fight?" Davis asks.  
"I think we might.." I say, "But I hope it isn't anymore teachers.." (Ally and the others had to kill teachers in Strangers In The Digi-World)  
"AHHH!! NO NOT THEM!!" Davis says.  
"We better find my home.." Ally says.  
"But your mom.." Krystle says.  
" She won't be in Japan for a few more days and I'll pick her up then o.k?" I reply.  
"O.K let's go.." Krystle replies.  
I get up and walk outside with the others following.  
"Umm.. Ally.. One problem!" Davis says.  
"What?" I ask.  
"well how will we all get there?" He asks.  
"Don't worry about it I know how to get there." I reply.  
"Well I should tell my parents I'm going somewhere Ally." Davis says.  
"Ya sure! I'll take you there just let me get these guys home." I reply.  
"O.K" He replies.  
"Mesenko, A-Cat, Krystle.. Do you guys have your wings or is it only me?" I ask.  
They pop their wings out and unfold them.  
"We have'em." They say.  
"O.K good you guys can fly.. Now." I say. I then whistle in my unique way and seconds later a winged unicorn lands in front of me.  
"APPLEJACKS!" Davis says remembering.  
I giggle and nod. I jump on the horses back and put Davis and Nick behind me. "O.K guys let's go!" I say getting the horse to fly upwards. In a few minutes we are landing on a humungous piece of land that's got tons of houses and forests. Cats are seen everywhere. I look ahead and see my mansion in the background. I smile happily and tell Nick he better get down. Davis realises what's going on and tightens his grip. "LET'S GO APPLEJACKS! FULL SPEED AHEAD!!" I yell and the horse takes off extremly fast. I whistle again and the horse starts doing flips and summersaults in the air while it flies. Davis starts screaming again like he usually does. I look back at him and he blushes seeing how calm I am. My horse does a couple more flips and then speeds to the front of the castle and lands perfectly.   
"That was great AppleJacks!" I say happily. I push the door open and am greeted by two dogs, one a husky and the other a wolf/malamute cross.  
"Hey Cotten, Sidney!" Davis says patting them both on the head. They bark and run off as four cats walk up to me. Two of them are fluffy white kittens with blue and purple swirls. The other two are brozne coloured with blue, purple, green and pink spots. " Sahara! Blade! Frost! Karen! I'm so happy to see you!" I say happily.  
" I missed you soo much Ally!!" Sahara says with her French accent. She hops on my shoulder purring.  
"Hey Davis!" Says Frost.  
" Ally wait up!!" Says Krystle running in. She screams in happiness when she see Midnight, her pet panther, walk over to her. "MIDNIGHT!!!" Krystle screams.  
"Eh Wes man!" Says Nick picking up Blade.  
"Hey Karen!" Says Mesenko picking up the kitten.  
"Ally!!" Comes a little voice. I look behind me just as I'm glomped by Fam.   
"Hey Fam!" I say, "Where's Gohan??"  
"He's coming he went to the candy store because he got the munchies.. I didn't want him to eat all your food so I told him to rais your candy store instead." She replies.  
"Ohh! Come on let's go out to the pool room." I say to everyone. They nod in agreement and follow me to the place everyone went they first got there last time. It's a large outside area with a pool, tennis court, badminton court, forest and a building with a gym in it.  
  
~Changing POV's to Davis~  
  
This place sure brings back alot of memories. I sigh just at the thought. This is the place where we went the first time we were brought to the planet Felis. Krystle had brought the others here while I helped Ally get all the dogs off her! Her and Mimi were talking over by the pool and stuff, I remember it well! I look over at Ally who walks by the pool and dips her foot in it (since it's like a miniature planet Felis the seasons work just like they do in Felis ). I sigh and walk over to her and sit next to her, again like I did last time she sat by the pool.. It's a little different though because Mimi isn't here. I smile at her and laugh a little,   
"Did you call me Ally?" I say laughing. She looks up at me and laughs aswell.  
"Uh y-ya!!" She replies laughing.  
I nod and start laughing along with her. "I guess you remember eh?" I say.  
" You bet I do!" She says giving me a wink.  
I sigh and then look away. She cocks her head confused and taps me on the shoulder " Eh Davis somethin' wrong?" She asks.  
"umm.. It's nothing.." I say sadly. I look at her face and see a concerned look on her face. "Well... It's Kari.. I really like her but the uhh.. dream you know?" I ask.  
She nods and then says, " Well Davis only one of us will be your true love.. One of us is an infatuation.. That person already has a lover but you will have to make your decision and make it wisley Davis! That's all the advice I have I'm afraid. I know you'll make the right choice." She says smileing. "But I suggest you talk to Kari and then decide what you want to do. If you want you can take AppleJacks to Kari's house and she'll bring you back to Davis.. Remember make your decision and that I'll be waiting for you." Ally says raising to her feet and pulling me up with her. She looks into my eyes and then kisses me on the lips softly. "Make up your mind and don't be long. I'll be waiting for you." She then turns and walks away. I stand there stunned in silence for a few minutes when Yvonne walks up behind me. "Davis.. Go on." Yvonne says.  
"But-!" I start.  
"Don't make excuses Davis... Hurry and get your answer!" Yvonne says.  
"Yes your right..I'll go!" I say running for the door and hopping on AppleJacks. "Come on to Kari's house! LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!!"  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
